Recently, biological weaving techniques on multifunctional nanomaterials using biomimetic molecules such as DNA, proteins and peptides, attract much concern as environmentally friendly and diverse synthetic processes (1-2). The peptide is a specific amino acid sequence, and may selectively combine with a metal and may produce diverse nanomaterials by controlling the size, the shape, the crystal structure and the function thereof (3-5). In view of the specificity and the diversity, the peptides receive the greatest attention among the above-described bio molecules.
The peptides may be used as a reducing agent or a capping agent for synthesizing silver nanoparticles, calcium molybdate fluorescent microparticles, gold nanoparticles, meta titanic acid precipitates, titania nanoparticles, etc. (6-11). In addition, the peptides may be possibly applied as a building block of nanomaterials such as peptide nanotubes, nanospheres and nanorings through a self-assembly (12-16).
A synthetic method of one-dimensional nanostructures such as a wire, a rod, a tube and a ribbon has been received attention because of the high ratio of surface area to volume, and specific electrical, optical and catalytic properties of the one-dimensional nanostructures (17-19). In addition, different from uniformly organized nanomaterials, a one-dimensional nanocable structure has a high stability and increased chemical and physical properties, and so is appropriately applied as an electronic device and a sensor (20-21). Synthetic methods of the nanocable structure may be classified into three categories of a template covering method, a template filling method and a simultaneous synthesis method. The template covering method is a technique of coating nanowire or nanorod cores with other materials such as a metal, a metal oxide and a polymer by using chemical, electrochemical or physical vapor processes or a synthetic process (22-24). The template filling method is a technique of filling a metallic material such as gold, silver and cobalt in peptide or polymer nanotubes used as a template (25-27). In addition, synthetic methods of manufacturing a nanocable structure such as silver/polypyrrole and copper/polyvinyl alcohol are known as a one step simultaneous synthesis method (28-29).
A plurality of theses and patent literatures are referenced in the whole specification of the present application, and the references are herein listed. The cited theses and patent literatures are wholly included as the references in the specification of the present application, in order to more precisely describe the technical field of the present application and the content of the present inventive concept.